User talk:Wing Zero Alpha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Code Geass Megiddo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 01:29, 2009 October 31 Changes I've finally made a few changes to the wiki to organize it for the purpose of fanfictions such as adding some categories and placing certain articles on them. I've also taken the liberty of making an article on the Akatsuki Seisoukenshiki to start things up. I might also add some of the KFs and/or ships you've already introduced into your stories. If you want to start doing it yourself, just use the Seisoukenshiki as a template for future KF articles. I'll also use your Megiddo article as a template for mine. Anubis zero 12:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Tenacious The ship is practically huge and I didn't even make it, WWII Historian has made a weapon that can't even remain on the human surface, make sure to point that out to him, would you? - BOR "Practically huge" at 7 kilometers? That's a fucking city district. - WZA More so. That's the equivalent of lining up 7-8 Burj Khalifa towers end-to-end. In fact, its bigger than the Imperial Star Destroyers of the More so. That's the equivalent of lining up 7-8 Burj Khalifa towers end-to-end. In fact, its bigger than the Imperial Star Destroyers of the Star Wars saga, and they're space-bound ships. But I think there's no reason to point that out since its for his story and he's free choose his own dimension no matter how erroneous they may be. [[User:Anubis zero|Anubis zero 12:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC)]] Celeste and Celtic-Class I'm suprised you haven't commented on either of these ships. Evolution of My Fanfic I appreciate the input. I apologize for the extensive use of your ideas early on. If you noticed, I have gone back to edit some of the past events once I realized where I wanted to go with the story. The story itself is going to be drastically different. Believe it or not, I actually stick to the old paper routine cuz i find i can get ideas floating with a pen and paper better than on an LCD screen so until I feel driven, you won't see my fanfic up on the web. Oh and btw, while the original summeries gave the impression of Chris being little more than a techno genius, he is very much not that! He is going to be a VERY dark, rage driven character, at least for a while. In fact, he goes so far off the deep end, that Lelouch is actually worried about whether or not, Chris draws the line somewhere. He makes even Lelouch uncomfortable at times. He also has an aptitude test higher than Suzaku or Kallen, BUT while they excersise a control over their abilities, his fighting is usually driven by semi-crazed impulses. His early successes against Suzaku are short lived. Chris's character is intended to delve rather deeply into pretty much every emotional category there is. His character is also heavily based around 2 themes: revenge and redemption. He is very much NOT a Marty Stu. Yet he's got a very different aspect to his personality. A fun loving, trouble-maker side. A side that has now been buried by the "worst day of his life" and won't be around for a while. I also have what I think is a geass power idea unused so far. While Lelouch's story is going to follow a philosophical/geass-style spiritual route focused on the world, Chris's will follow a very violent, emotional route focused around the individual. Btw nice star trek reference. I appreciate your input. -LelouchZero Infoboxes I say that what the Wiki Pages are missing is infoboxes, we need to have someone specialized to make them! - BoRadiant 12:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion the whole wikia could use a touch up or two, especially when you look at how other fanon wikias have developed. - WZA Hi. I'm SkyGuy, co-admin of Winx Club Wiki, a Code Geass fan myself, and I'm new here. I just made my own character, Roxanne Klaus Morgan von Germania, and another user said you could help me with this. How do I make those boxes discribing characteristics of a character or anything else? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I've done what I can with my characters box so far, but what happened to using normal infoboxes like we use on Winx Club Wiki? I still have trouble when it comes to having double lines if you know what I mean. I'm also thinking of making a page of an independent German nation to go with my character. I even have a map ready. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm, is it alright if I use your infobox format for Knightmares? I've already used it on my Sutherland (TNG) page, but if it's not okay, I'll take it down and use another format instead. Eternal Dreamer 14:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it's a little late of response, but yes, you have my permission to use my infoboxes. -WZA Protection Hi, me again. An unregistered user tried to edit one of my pages. If you're an admin, or if you know one, can you have the pages I make blocked from unregistered users? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've placed your pages on protection like you asked. Just inform me if you have any other questions you need to ask. Anubis zero 00:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well thank ya kindy! Your welcome. I thought that it'd be nice to give a gift to a fellow fanfiction author. RaiZero 04:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Is it worth putting up on the wiki or not? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Otk31YuiSOA 00:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete Hi, could you delete the http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yahweh_Luna_%28DES%29 and http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ping_%28DES%29 pages please, thanks! - BoRadiant 23:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin position Hello WZA, would it be possible for me to have Adminship, that way I can tidy up pages and delete my unnecesary pages without bothering you too much? - BoRadiant 21:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks WZA. I'll be sure to ask you any questions I have, but I'll try not to bother u a lot. Shazam10 (talk) Promotion of the Wiki If you're interested in promoting you wiki and get more users to edit in this database, please log off and go to this link and then log in there. Thank You! 15:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) All that does is log me out and take me to the front page. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 15:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, It seems that the link is broken. Also, since you're only active admin in this wiki you request for bureaucrat rights for this wiki here. 16:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll have to talk with Anubis Zero before I think about that (yes he's still around). Going back to your first message, is there an alternate link? Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 16:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::In order to adopt the wiki you're also going to have ask the opinions of the current active users. I suggest that you should create a blog about adopting this wiki where other users, including Anubis zero, can list there thoughts. I currently still trying to find a link, but you can also go here to promote your wiki. This page allows you to promote your wiki by making it eligible to appear on wikia.com. You can add images and a summary to introduce your wiki to visitors on Wikia's main page. Find more tips here. Only an admin can access this link by the way, so you don't have to worry about other users changing it. 02:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Does my adopting the wiki strip AZ of his bureaucratic/admin rights? Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 05:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, Anubis Zero's rights will remain as it is. 08:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I think that you should make link on the main page of this wiki to the Main Code Geass Wiki. I also suggest that this wiki have the same theme design as the Main Code Geass Wiki since this wiki is related to Code Geass. As for the wiki wordmark, it should be similar to the wordmark in the main wiki except it should have "fanon" on it. I could help make the wordmark. So what do you think? 08:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : Truth be told, the theme I had planned for this wiki was that of the Geass Canceler (black and blue) to the main wiki's Geass (black and purple or red), but that theme has since been dropped on the main wiki. Either way though, I'd like to retain our theme. As for the wordmark, I greatly appreciate your help. The only thing I request is that, again, it follow the Canceler design, a la upside down Geass sigil and with a blue outline to it. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 17:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Just wondering (as I never got a response), but are you going to help with the wordmark, or has that offer been rescinded? Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You're supposed to leave message on the talk page of the person you're communication it and not on your own talk page, or else the other person will not know that you left a message. I just happen to be on your talk page when I saw your message. Anyways, I'm kind of busy on the other wikis right now so I won't be able to finish the wiki wordmark so soon, perhaps in a few weeks. 11:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. I have a request. I'd appreciate it greatly if the following pages could be deleted. Code Geass: Demons Saga Code Eureka Code Eureka: Cosmos Code Geass: Lost Colors Arthur Ingenus Chris Mulier Cruen Venusta Dexter Repro Janet Somnus Mica Acerbus None of these are needed as the projects regarding these have been scrapped. I'd also like to inform you that I am going to begin advertising the Code Geass Wikia and the Code Geass Fanon Wikia on my YouTube channel, NwoRebellion15. I just wanted to let you know before I did anything. It could be a great way of bringing in more readers and possibly more writers of great potential. RaiZero (talk) 01:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page You have to change the theme and layout of this wiki to match the main wiki. You should also modify your top wiki navigation here, which again can only be modified by admins. You can also promote this wiki by creating a twitter or facebook page. Once you're done that, add your social plugin to either your main page or your community corner. 06:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Go to the theme designer make the buttons blue. For the links, choose the first blue out of the options they give you. For the header, make it #450077. Make the colour black. 04:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :: There's nothing specific that I can say about the navigation. It's really up to you. This is a fanon wiki, so it should be different from the main wiki's navigation. You could have a drop down menu in your navigation of the characters, genres, etc. Since I am an admin in the main wiki I have access to changing the wiki navigation. To give you an idea, here's the source code of the main wiki's navigation: *Code Geass|Code Geass Media **Chapters *** Code Geass Manga|Mangas ****Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Manga) ****Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack ****Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally ****Code Geass: Tales of an Alternate Shogunate ****Code Geass: Renya of Darkness ****Special:Randomincategory/Manga|Random Manga ** Episodes *** Anime **** Episodes|Episode List **** Special:Randomincategory/Episodes|Random Episode *** Category:Picture_Drama|Picture Dramas **** Special:Randomincategory/Picture Drama|Random Picture Drama ** OVAs *** Code Geass: Akito the Exiled *** Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland *** Code Geass: Oz the Reflection ** Music *** Category:Themes|Themes *** Special:Randomincategory/Themes|Random Theme ** Video Games ***Code Geass: Lost Colors ***Code Geass: Lost Colors PSP ** Miscellaneous *** CDs *** Light Novels **** List of Light Novels *** Artbooks *** Internet Radio Broadcasts *Category:Characters|Characters ** List_of_characters#Main_Characters|Main Characters *** Lelouch vi Britannia *** Suzaku Kururugi *** C.C. *** Kallen Kōzuki *** Rolo Lamperouge *** Nunnally vi Britannia ** The Order of the Black Knights *** Zero *** Japanese Resistance **** Kaname Ohgi **** Naomi Inoue **** Yoshitaka Miname **** Kent Sugiyama **** Shinichirō Tamaki **** Toru Yoshida *** Japan Liberation Front **** Kyoshiro Tohdoh **** Katase Tatewaki **** Josui Kusakabe **** Four Holy Swords ***** Shōgo Asahina ***** Nagisa Chiba ***** Ryōga Senba ***** Kōsetsu Urabe *** Kyoto House **** Taizō Kirihara **** Kaguya Sumeragi *** Rakshata Chawla *** Diethard Ried *** Ayame Futaba *** Ichijiku Hinata *** Mutsuki Minase *** Kizuna Kagesaki *** Chinese Federation **** Empress Tianzi **** Li Xingke **** High Eunuchs ***** Gao Hai ***** Zhao Hao ***** Xia Wang ***** Cheng Zhong ***** Xiang Sheng ***** Cai Lishi ***** Tong Lun ***** Huang Qian **** Hong Gu **** Zhou Xianglin **** Tsao ** Holy Britannian Empire *** Britannian Imperial Family **** Charles zi Britannia **** Odysseus eu Britannia **** Guinevere su Britannia **** Schneizel el Britannia **** Cornelia li Britannia **** Clovis la Britannia **** Euphemia li Britannia **** Carine le Britannia **** Marianne vi Britannia **** Gabrielle la Britannia **** Charles' Father *** Knights of the Round **** Bismarck Waldstein **** Gino Weinberg **** Dorothea Ernst **** Anya Alstreim **** Nonette Enneagram **** Luciano Bradley **** Monica Kruszewski *** Ashford Academy **** Milly Ashford **** Rivalz Cardemonde **** Nina Einstein **** Shirley Fenette **** Arthur **** Sayoko Shinozaki **** Sophie Wood **** Miya I. Hillmick *** Glaston Knights **** Andreas Darlton **** Gilbert G.P. Guilford **** Alfred G. Darlton **** Bart L. Darlton **** Claudio S. Darlton **** David T. Darlton **** Edgar N. Darlton *** Knights **** Jeremiah Gottwald **** Villetta Nu **** Bartley Asprius **** Kewell Soresi **** Marika Soresi **** Liliana Vergamon **** Kanon Maldini **** Fayer **** Upson *** Research and Development **** Lloyd Asplund **** Cécile Croomy *** Miscellaneous **** List_of_characters#Unnamed_Britannian_Noble|Unnamed Britannian Noble **** Alicia Lohmeyer **** Calares ** Characters|Miscellaneous *** Code Geass Wiki:Image Gallery|Character Image Galleries *** Special:Randomincategory/Characters|Random Character *** Genbu Kururugi *** Atsushi Sawasaki *** Mao *** V.V. *** Naoto Kozuki *** Kallen's Mother *** List_of_characters#The_Black_King|The Black King *** Video Games **** Castor Rui Britannia **** Pollux Rui Britannia **** Rai *** Manga **** Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack ***** Mariel Lubie ***** Lenard_Lubie **** Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally ***** Alice ***** Dalque ***** Lucretia ***** Madd ***** List_of_characters#Ekatrina_Sforza|Ekatrina Sforza ***** Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) ***** Nemo ***** Sancia ***** List_of_characters#Cardinal_Rolo_vi_Britannia|Rolo vi Britannia *World of Code Geass|Universe **Category:Knightmare_Frames|Knightmares *** Agravain *** Akatsuki *** Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan *** Alexander *** Aquila *** Bamides *** Burai *** Burai Close Combat Type *** Burai Drill Type *** Burai Enhanced Long Range Type *** Burai Experimental Radiant Wave Type *** Burai Full Enhancement Type *** Burai Heavy Weapons Type *** Burai High Mobility Type *** Burai Kai *** Burai Long Range Type *** Burai Powered Type *** Burai Radiation Wave Test Type *** Burai Special Weapons A-Type *** Burai Special Weapons B-Type *** Byakuen *** Code Geass (Nightmare of Nunnally) *** Cornelia's Gloucester *** Equus *** Galahad *** Ganymede *** Gardmare *** Gareth *** Gawain *** Gekka *** Gekka Pre-Production Test Type *** Glasgow *** Gloucester *** Gun-Ru *** Guren Flight-Enabled Version *** Guren Mk-I *** Guren Mk-II *** Guren Mk-II Kai *** Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements *** GX 01 *** GX 01 (Dalque) *** GX 01 (Lucretia) *** GX 01 (Sancia) *** GX 01 Alpha *** Karasu Tengu *** Knight Giga Fortress *** Knightmare Frame *** Knightpolice *** Kyoshiro Tohdoh's Gekka *** Kōsetsu Urabe's custom Gekka *** Lancelot *** Lancelot Albion *** Lancelot Club *** Lancelot Conquista *** Lancelot Grail *** Mark Nemo *** Mesh the Mish *** Mordred *** MR-1 *** Panzer-Hummel *** Percival *** Portman *** Portman II *** Raikō *** Regalia *** Shen Hu *** Shinkirō *** Siegfried *** Sutherland *** Sutherland Club *** Sutherland Sieg *** Tristan *** Tristan Divider *** Vincent *** Vincent Commander Model *** Vincent Ward *** Zangetsu ** Category:Locations|Locations *** Ashford Academy *** Babel Tower *** Britannian Prison *** Britannian Victory Memorial Center *** Chinese Consulate *** Clovis Memorial Museum *** Clovisland *** Damocles *** Exelica Garden *** Fuji Administrative District *** Horai Island *** Kamine Island *** Kururugi Shrine *** Lake Kawaguchi *** Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors *** Narita *** Omotesandō Mall *** Pendragon Imperial Palace *** Port Yokosuka *** Shikine Island *** Shinjuku Ghetto *** Special Administrative Zone of Japan *** Sword of Akasha *** Tokyo Settlement *** Vermillion Forbidden City *** Viceroy's Palace ** Category:Terminology|Terminology *** Chess *** Geass *** Gods *** Honorary Britannian *** Irregular *** Knight (Honorary Title) *** Knight of Honor *** Knighting Ceremony *** Nobles *** Ragnarök *** Refrain (Drug) *** Special Administrative Zone of Japan *** Sword of Akasha *** Terrorism **Category:Organizations|Groups *** Britannian Air Force *** Britannian Imperial Family *** Britannian Military *** Britannian Navy *** Britannian Police Force *** Britannian Search and Rescue *** Britannian Soldiers *** Camelot *** Chinese Ceremonial Guard *** Code R Research Team *** Four Holy Swords *** Geass Order *** Glaston Knights *** Glinda Knights *** High Eunuchs *** In Vogue *** Irregular *** Japan Liberation Front *** Japanese Resistance *** Knight_(Honorary_Title)|Knights *** Knights of the Round *** Kyōto House *** Office of Secret Intelligence *** Purist Faction *** Royal Guards *** Student Council *** Student Self-Defense Force *** The Order of the Black Knights *** Valkyrie Squadron *** W-0 Unit ** Category:Battles|Events *** Assault on the Geass Order *** Assault on Tokyo Settlement *** Battle at the 'Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors' *** Battle at Xiaopei *** Battle of Babel Tower *** Battle of Fukuoka Base *** Battle of Kaminejima Island *** Battle of Mt. Fuji *** Battle of Narita *** Battle of Port Yokosuka *** Battle over the Pacific *** Black Knights' Rescue Operation *** Black Rebellion *** Gawain - Siegfried Duel *** Invasion of Japan *** Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident *** Kagoshima Settlement Battle *** Knights of the Round Uprising *** Middle Eastern Federation Skirmish *** Orange Incident *** Orange Skirmish *** Rescue Operation (Kyoshiro Tohdoh) *** Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement *** Second Battle of Kamejima Island *** Second Battle of Port Yokosuka *** Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto *** Special Administrative Zone Massacre *** Zero Requiem *Code Geass Wiki:Community Portal|Edit the Wiki ** User blog:Lelouch Di Britannia/How you can help Code Geass Wiki|Starting Tips **Code Geass Wiki:Policy|Policies *** Code Geass Wiki:Administrators|Administrators *** Code Geass Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|Policy & Standards Committee *** Forum:Administrative Requests|Administrative Requests *** Code Geass Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style *** Code Geass Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Anti-Spoiler Policy *** Code Geass Wiki:Speculation Policy|Anti-Speculation Policy *** Code Geass Wiki:Image Policy|Image Policy *** Code Geass Wiki:Anime Policy|Anime Policy *** Code Geass Wiki:Discussion Policy|Discussion Policy *** Code Geass Wiki:User Page Policy|User Page Policy ** Forum:Index|Discussion *** http://codegeass.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&namespace=1%7CRecent Article Discussions|Recent Article Discussions *** Code Geass Wiki talk:Image Gallery|Image Discussions *** Forum:Improvements and Issues|Improvements & Issues Forum *** Code Geass Wiki talk:Administrators|Admin Talk Page *** Code Geass Wiki talk:Policy & Standards Committee|Committee Talk Page **Code Geass Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal *** http://codegeass.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Answers%7CAsk a Code Geass Question|Ask a Question *** Spoiler|Spoiler Page *** Code Geass Wiki:Featured Article|Featured Article *** Special:Chat|Chat *** forum-url|Forums *** blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text ** Help:Content|Support *** Code Geass Wiki:Manual of Style#Source_Referencing|Referencing information *** Help:Index|Help Section *** Forum:Help desk|Help Forum *** Forum:Administrative Requests|Administrative Requests *** Code Geass Wiki:Administrators|Find an Admin *** Code Geass Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|Policy & Standards Committee ** Special:RecentChanges|Recent Changes 04:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) WZA, I need help. Trying to make my first article, but theres no template for the author. Can you either direct me to it or tell me how you do that here? It would be much appreciated. Shazam10 (talk) I don't know if you've noticed, but someone, whomever this anonymous person is, has continuously greifed my page, Code Geass R3: Sons of Demons. Now at first it was just the Opening I made which was easily replaceable, but then it was extreme modification of the Plot which has been getting on my nerves. If you can help in some way I'd greatly appreciate it. There are some things I can and cannot do when it comes to this. I can fix the page easily, but I'd also like this person to be banned if at all possible. Thanks RaiZero (talk) 02:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Must have been the other guy. I don't recall editing anything aside from my own pages. Thanks for the help though. RaiZero (talk) 00:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey WZA. I've been creating my own Fanon Wiki for only my stories and as a result, I will be limiting what I put on here. Basically, only the bigger projects, like Twin Demons, will stay here. So I have two options for you: 1. Delete the following pages: http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Code_and_Test:_Summoned_Robots http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass:_Double_Demons http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass:_Fictional_Reality http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Gundam:_Cosmos http://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Project_G 2. Promote me to an Admin so I can delete them myself and so you won't be burdened with the task as much. Thanks for your time and I can't wait for the next chapter in Megiddo! RaiZero (talk) 04:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC)